Sakura no Kiss
by P.S.P incorporated
Summary: Love leaves a memory no one can erase, and that is what love did to the two richest kid in Japan. Being a heir of one of the top companies isn't easy. Specially when love comes and turns your world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura no Kiss

Chapter 1

* * *

It was spring and sakura trees blossom beautifully, especially the favorite tree of a boy named Rayne. He has a raven colored hair with crimson eyes that matches his hair and this pale face. He was the next heir to the Takeshima Corporation.

It was already 9:00 in the morning, it was time for Rayne to wake up. "Knock…knock!" said Butler Ji, as he opened the door. "Good Morning young master Rayne." Butler Ji greeted. "Where would you like to eat your breakfast, at the hacienda or would you rather eat here?" Butler Ji asked.

"Either" replied Rayne "I'll be right back young master." Said Butler Ji.

After a few minutes Butler Ji returned to Rayne's room carrying Rayne's breakfast. "Young master, here's your breakfast" Butler Ji said while placing the food on the table. "And here's the magazine that your father wanted me to give you" he added as he hand Rayne the magazine.

"Butler Ji, can you find me the next issue of this manga?" Rayne asked playing with the pages of his book.

"Right away young master" answered Butler Ji and then he left Rayne's room. Rayne waited for the sound of Butler Ji's footprints to disappear. "It's me on the cover… again" Rayne thought as he eats his breakfast. Five minutes passed and Butler Ji hasn't come back yet. "I wonder whats taking Butler Ji so long" Rayne said impatient and bored.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door."Finally! " Rayne thought "I am very sorry young master; I had a hard time looking for the next issue" Butler Ji apologized, as he gives Rayne the manga. "You may go now Butler Ji." Rayne said. So Butler Ji went out. Rayne looked at the magazine. "I hate reporters trying to step into my life." He muttered. He looked around and the same as usual he looked through his window and then he jumped out because for him it's a shortcut [although it's unreasonable and very dangerous] to go to his Sakura Tree.

When he got there, he sat under the sakura tree and read his manga. Suddenly he fell asleep and at the very same street was a girl named Hikari, the only daughter of the Fukiyama Corporation. She was riding her bike, hoping she could get out of stress. Suddenly something went wrong to the chain of her bike and noticed that she can't control it anymore.

"BOOGG!" her bike crashed.

"What the ?" she shouted, she looked around to see if someone saw her, then she noticed a person sleeping under the sakura tree. "Maybe he can help..?" she wondered. She headed towards the boy and noticed that he was sleeping with the manga covering his face.

"He's reading High School of the Dead" she thought. "Uhm, excuse me…" she choked out, hoping that the boy would wake up, and luckily he did.

Rayne slid the manga that was covering his face, but he only showed his eyes. He glared at Hikari which made Hikari blush a bit.

"A reporter again?" Rayne thought. "What do you want?" Rayne muttered stubbornly.

"Oh no, maybe he's a murderer cause he sound like one." Hikari thought.

"Are you a reporter?" Rayne accused. Hikari didn't answer; she was too busy thinking that Rayne was a murderer. "Hey! I'm asking you! Are you one of those retards?" Rayne asked.

"Uhm, reporters? Of course not!" she answered. "I just wanted to ask you if you could help me fix my bike." She added. "And why do you think that I'm one of those reporters? Besides you don't look like a celebrity so why do you think that a reporter would want to interview you?" she blurted out, then she noticed a magazine beside Rayne, but she didn't bother to look at it. "So will you help me?" she asked.

"Geez, you talk too much. Fine, I'll help. Besides I don't want to see someone's bike in front of my sakura tree."Rayne answered as he walks towards the bike.

After an hour, they finished fixing the bike. The two were exhausted. "I'm sleepy." Hikari thought, then she sat under the sakura tree, then a few minutes, she started to fall asleep. Rayne noticed that a girl was sleeping under his favorite sakura tree. A girl who was a total stranger to him, he doesn't even know what her name is. Even though he doesn't know her, he still sat next to her. "She's kinda cute." Rayne thought.

Rayne felt sleepy too so he closed his eyes and slept.

It was already 3:00 in the afternoon, and Hikari was about to wake up. Then she woke up and was shocked to see Rayne's head lying on her shoulder. "Uhm, w-wa-wake u-up p- please" Hikari choked out. She was so nervous that's why her voice is shaking. Unfortunately, Rayne cannot be awakening that easily. Hikari was totally blushing; she's redder than a tomato.

"Calm down Hikari, as long as he's not a murderer, I guess it's fine" Hikari thought.

Suddenly, Rayne woke up and was shocked to see himself lying on the shoulders of a total stranger. Rayne closed his eyes while he was searching for the right words to tell Hikari. After a while, he felt Hikari's breathing sped up and he smiled a bit. "What's wrong with this girl?" he wondered.

Hikari was about to wake Rayne up but she saw Rayne's nose. "Hmm… this guy has a cute nose…" she commented. Then she started checking out his cheeks and other parts of his face. "He has a cute rosy lips too. He's pale white skin matches it, his cheeks is a bit red too." She commented. "Is he blushing? I hope he can't hear this cause it would be REALLY EMBARRASSING!" she thought.

"What's with this girl? Why is she checking me out?" Rayne thought.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Hikari thought. She was about to touch Rayne's face when suddenly he opened his eyes and at the same time he told Hikari, "So you think I'm cute?" Rayne chuckled.

"a..ah.. umm… di-did you hear that?" Hikari asked, looking away.

"Every word you said" Rayne chuckled.

He stood up and pats the dirt on his pants, he turned to Hikari and lean his face closer to hers. "You really think I'm cute huh!" He grinned and left Hikari, who was spacing out.

The day was finished, Rayne and Hikari both went to their respective houses.

At the Fukiyama residence…

"This was an embarrassing day!" Hikari muttered. While she was sitting on the living room she noticed the new magazine on top of the table. "This looks familiar. She browsed the pages and saw that the boy whom she just met a while ago was featured in the magazine and he was also the cover boy. When Hikari read the article, she was shocked to see that the boy was the next heir to the Takeshima corporation, she immediately closed the magazine. She didn't even bother to look and to know what he's name is, because she remembered what happened a while ago at the sakura tree. "I can't believe that he heard every word I said! I shouldn't have said those words out loud." Hikari growled.

"Said what, Hikari?" her mom asked as it enters the living room.

"Nothing mom" she sighed.

"Okay if you say so." Said mom. "And by the way Hikari, you better hurry and get dressed, we're going to attend a gathering tonight"

"Sorry mom, I forgot." Hikari apologized, so she went up to her room glumly.

Few minutes passed and Hikari went down the stairs. "Mom, I'm ready." Hikari called.

"Ok, let's go." Mom said. They rode the limo and arrived at the Grand Hotel for the party. "Mrs. Fukiyama everything is set for the party." The secretary whispered. "Well done." She replied.

"Mom I'll just get a drink." She said. She was getting a drink, suddenly she noticed a familiar scent so she slightly turned her head where the scent came from, she was shocked to see the boy who, she just met this afternoon. "What is he doing here?" she thought, her heart was raising.

"Oi" Rayne said "Wat'cha doing here?" he added.

"Uh-I-" Hikari tried to answer but she was interrupted by her father. "Seiji, this is my daughter, Hikari." Mr. Fukiyama proudly said.

"Oh by the way, this is my son Rayne." Said Seiji. "Nice to meet you Rayne, your father told me so much about you." Mr. Fukiyama grinned. "By the way, we reserved a seat for the two of you, please seat there." Mr. Fukiyama added. So the two of them had no choice but to sit together at the table. After a few minutes, the food was served and Rayne noticed that Hikari was eating too much.

"Oi, are they feeding you at home?" Rayne asked looking at the food on Hikari's plate.

"Why did you ask?"

"Eating too much like that, it looks like they are not feeding you at home."

"I'm not eating too much!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"May I have your attention everyone?" the host said. Then all the people were silent. "As you all know, tonight will be the start of a good partnership between the two leading companies in the world, the Fukiyama Corp. and Takeshima Corp. And I know all of you wants to know who will inherit these companies in the near future, so ladies and gentlemen please welcome Mr. Rayne Takeshima, the next heir of the Takeshima Corporation, and Ms. Hikari Fukiyama, the next heir of the Fukiyama Corporation" The host said and the audience applauded.

Rayne and Hikari had no choice but to go to the stage and smile in front of thousands of people and cameras at the party.

"Don't you think that they look good as a couple?" said the host, which made Hikari blush.

"I have a question for Mr. Takeshima" said a reporter. "What is it?" the host asked. "As we all see here you and Ms. Fukiyama look good as a couple, do you think that your company's partnership would lead to an engagement?" the reporter asked.

Rayne snorted and said " As you all can see here we are still too young for things like that, and what we want is to maintain the partnership between our company."

'Wow he's really good in making excuses' Hikari thought.

Hikari and Rayne went back to their table, as the party goes on, the two of them are both becoming bored. Suddenly a handsome boy approached Hikari's table.

"Ms. Fukiyama, would you like to dance with me?" asked the boy.

'He's kind'a cute but I think Rayne is cuter' Hikari thought. "Dance?" asked Hikari.

"Yes would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

'One thing's for sure_, I DON'T DANCE_!' she thought. "Uhm I'm really, really sorry I'm kind 'a tired right now and my foot hurt too. I'm really sorry" she answered, hoping that Rayne didn't hear their conversation, unfortunately, he did! After the guy left, Rayne sat beside Hikari he seemed to be pleased when Hikari turned down that guy.

"Oi, you're not tired, you're just bored" he said.

"I'm not!" she answered.

†After a few minutes†

Rayne really got bored, so he called his assistant for the next issue of the manga that he is reading, then he went out to the swimming pool at the roof top of the hotel. There he read his manga. Suddenly Hikari noticed that Rayne was gone but still didn't care.

'Ugh it's so boring here… I really like to go to the swimming pool' she though

When Hikari got to the swimming pool, she didn't notice that Rayne was also sitting on one of the chairs. She pulled her dress up to her knees and sat beside the pool. She was having fun kicking the water. It was very silent except for the splashing of water that Hikari made.

Rayne was losing his temper due to the noise. He stood up and silently went behind Hikari. Then he pushed Hikari into the water. Since Rayne knows that Hikari can swim, he's not worried about the Hikari drowning. Unluckily, due to Hikari's heavy gown, it made her difficult to swim, then she sank.

Rayne thought that Hikari was just joking, but after a few second he started to feel guilty about pushing Hikari, then he jumped into the water to save her. When he got Hikari, he immediately lift her off the water and laid her at the side of the pool. Hikari is still unconscious. Rayne was frightened and thinking on ways on how to wake her up. 'Shit what have I done? Why isn't this baka girl waking up?' Rayne thought. Suddenly he remembered a certain lesson that was thought to him by his swimming coach. It was called. . . . CPR! Rayne hesitated wether he is going to do it or not. Few seconds past and Hikari was still unconscious so Rayne finally made up his mind. He's going to do the CPR! He leaned closer to Hikari.

* * *

Thank you for reading our story, we hope you liked it.

Don't forget to leave a review, we really want to know what you think about the story! :D

~~ psp incorporated ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

Chapter † 2 †

* * *

Suddenly Hikari woke up, she noticed that Rayne's face was getting closer and closer to hers, and their distance are only inches apart.

" What th- cough -e heck! You jerk, what are you planning to do?" she shouted which made Rayne halt. "Help! Help! Help!" she shouted repeatedly. Rayne immediately covered Hikari's mouth but she tried to pull Rayne's hand off her mouth and failed.

Instead, both of them fell into the pool, due to the strong force that Hikari made when she tried to pull the hand of Rayne. When they fell into the pool, Rayne immediately grabbed Hikari because he knows that the gown that Hikari is wearing is too heavy, especially when it is soaked. They finally both got out of the water.

"BAKA!" look at what you did! Rayne shouted at Hikari as they sat on one of the pool's bench.

"Look what?" Hikari replied catching her breath.

"I'm all wet!" Rayne said. Then Rayne noticed that Hikari was shivering so he stood up and fetched his coat and placed it on Hikari. He sat beside Hikari and placed one arm on her shoulder, trying to warm her.

"You started it!" Hikari said trying to start an argument. "You shouldn't have pushed me in the first place!"

"I'm sorry." Rayne murmured admitting his fault.

"What? What did you say?" Hikari looked up at Rayne.

"I – I'm" Rayne mumbled staring at Hikari's eyes. " I– I –I hate repeating myself!" He blushed and look away.

"Baka!" Hikari shouted.

"I'm sorry `kay?" He muttered.

"Did you just say sorry?' Hikari asked. She was shocked that a mean guy like him would actually have a soft heart.

"Why? You can't believe that I said sorry?" Rayne asked.

"Well I'm sure you're not that bad" She answered.

Rayne smiled and then he stood up. "Where are you going?" Hikari wondered.

"I'm going to get a towel you might get a cold" He replied. Hikari flushed red to what Rayne said and waited patiently for him to come back.

"Here" Rayne said throwing a towel to Hikari. He was waiting for Hikari to dry her hair but he noticed that she was shivering too much. He grabbed the towel on her head and rubbed it on her hair.

"You better fix your hair it's so messy" Rayne muttered after drying her hair.

"But I don't have a comb" Hikari replied.

Then Rayne stroked her hair, untangling the chaos happening in it. Hikari was surprised, so surprised to see her face only inches apart from Rayne's and as time passes it gets closer and closer. Hikari doesn't know what to do. When their faces are only inches apart, she closed her eyes. "Bang!" Hikari opened her eyes once she heard the sound, while Rayne stopped and looked at Hikari's shocked expression. It was fireworks. Hikari yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Rayne asked.

"Just tired, but not sleepy" she answered. Then Rayne pulled Hikari to lay her head on his lap.

"You can sleep if you want" he said.

When the fireworks display ended Rayne noticed that Hikari fell asleep on his lap.

'She looks cute' Rayne thought, as he smile. He looked at his wrist watch and noticed that it was already 10:30 pm, so he tried to wake Hikari up and failed. ' I have no choice' he thought as he carried Hikari like a bride. They went back to the Grand Venue and when they got there Rayne gave Hikari to one of her bodyguards. Then Hikari's mom approached him, "Thank you for looking out for my daughter, Rayne" she said.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Fukiyama" Rayne replied. Then the night was finished.

* * *

Next day

It was already 10:00 am, but Hikari isn't awake yet. "Butler Kim, kindly wake Hikari up" Mrs. Fukiyama ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" Butler Kim replied.

"And tell her to give to give this to Rayne" she said, holding the super special bento that she made, and left.

"knock, knock!" Butler Kim said as he opens the door. "Ms. Hikari please wake up" said Butler Kim.

"Oh, good morning Butler Kim" Hikari said, she was awake already, she just didn't bother to go downstairs because she was reading a book.

"Good morning Ms. Hikari" Butler Kim bowed as a sign of respect. " Your mother told me that you need to give this to Young Master Rayne, and then you should go to the Fukiyama Corp." said Butler Kim.

Then Hikari took a bath and dressed up as fast as she could. Then she went to the 'so-called' Takeshima Mansion.

* * *

Takeshima Mansion *glittery eyes*

"Welcome Ms. Fukiyama" Butler Ji greeted.

"Good morning, is Rayne here?" she asked, peeping behind Butler Ji.

"I'm sorry Ms Fukiyama, Young Master Rayne is at the Takeshima Corporation" Butler Ji stated.

"Why?" Hikari jerked her head sideways.

"He is needed at the meeting today" Butler Ji explained.

"Oh I'll just come back later" she looked at her watch and sighed. 'Well what am I suppose to do?' she rode her bike and wandered around the village for a while. She passed by the sakura tree that Rayne _owned. _She looked closely and saw Rayne sitting under the tree sleeping with a manga on his face. She immediately stopped because it's like a dé jàvu of the first time they met. 'What's he doing here? I thought he is at their company' she thought.

She approached Rayne carrying the token of gratitude from Mrs. Fukiyama. "Ei… wake up sleepy head!" Hikari said as she crouched beside Rayne. Just when Hikari was about to poke Rayne's face, he suddenly removed the manga on his face and saw what HIkari was about to do.

"Hey!" he said. " What are you planning to do?"

"Uhm, uhm…" she flushed." Aren't you supposed to be at your company?" she changed the subject.

"Huh? How did you know?" Rayne asked. "Are you a stalker?"

"No! I went to your house and Butler Ji told me that you were at the company" Hikari said. Then she remembered the gift that her mother wanted to give to Rayne. She took it out of her bike and gave it to Rayne.

"What's this?" Rayne asked reaching for the bento.

"My mom told me to give it to you" she answered. "Uhm, I better go now…"

Hikari was about to ride her bike when Rayne suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go" he said.

Hikari hesitated for a moment when she saw that there was no back seat. "Uhm, where am I supposed to sit?" Hikari said blushing.

"Well, since your cheap bike doesn't have a back seat, I guess you have to sit in front" Hikari felt her heart beat accelerate and she flushed, but still she approached Rayne.

"Ah- uhm… okay" Hikari sat in front of Rayne and he said "You better hold on tight spider monkey" Rayne chuckled and Hikari felt her heart skipped a beat. "Forever," Hikari thought. She felt a sweat falling the the back of her neck. When they got to the company, Rayne noticed that Hikari was hesitating whether to go in or not.

"Do you want to come in?" Rayne asked

"I remembered that I have to do something _important" _she said as an alibi, but Rayne didn't listen. Instead she grabbed her hand, crossed it together and placed it on his pocket. Hikari was surprised to what Rayne did, she never expected that Rayne would do that thing. She blushed and felt her face warming up. "Uhm, where exactly are we going?" Hikari asked nervously.

"We're going to my dad's office" Rayne replied, taking a left turn towards the big door.

"Why wou-" Hikari tried to ask but Rayne opened the door.

When they entered they saw Mr. Takeshima talking to a man. On the corner of the room they saw 5 luggage, Rayne got curious so he asked, "Mr. Chairman, may I ask what these luggage are for?"

"Oh Rayne, I'm glad you're here. Mr. and Mrs. Fukiyama appointed a meeting in New Caledonia Island and asked all of us to come" Mr. Takeshima answered. "So you better pack your things and get ready, were leaving tomorrow." Mr. Takeshima noticed that Hikari was with him and he said "You better go home now Hikari- chan, your parents called a moment ago and asked where you were"

"Ah, ok. See you later" Hikari bid Rayne good bye. Hikari went back home and saw Butler Kim packing their things. "Mom, why didn't you tell me earlier that we will go on a trip?" Hikari asked.

"Sorry dear, I thought you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up" Her mom answered.

* * *

If you liked the story please don't hesitate to review. :p [pauline]

please leave a review PER CHAPTER! hahahaha joking! BUT IF YOU WAN'T TO LEAVE A REVIEW PER CH. IT WILL BE SOOOO AWESOME! [patriz]


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

†Chapter 3†

* * *

*at the airport*

"Hey what took you so long?" Rayne asked, obviously impatient.

"Well sorry! If only I already knew that we were going on a vacation, I probably be earlier than you!" Hikari answered in an angry voice.

"Looks like _somebody_ didn't get enough sleep" Rayne teased as he noticed the deep dark circles below Hikari's eyes. "Have you been thinking of me?" He chuckled when Hikari blushed.

"I wasn't thinking of you I stayed up all night packing my things!" said Hikari.

"Well, whatever. C'mon lets go get something to eat" Rayne said walking ahead.

"Why do I have to go with you? I'm not hungry." Hikari planted her feet on the ground.

"You're not, but I am! Besides I've been here for almost an hour since you came. The least you can do is to go with me and buy some food." Rayne said smugly because he knows that Hikari wouldn't be able to refuse it.

At first Hikari hesitated to answer but just as Rayne thought, Hikari couldn't refuse. "Okay, fine. Just make sure that we will be right back here before the plane leaves" she sighed.

They were heading towards the food stand when Rayne said "The plane left an hour ago…"

"WHAT!" Hikari shouted as she halt into a stop.

"Relax! My family has 2 private plane, our parents decided to take the first one because you were so slow" He told her.

"Ah," she sighed and thought of something. "So why didn't you go with them?" Hikari wondered.

Rayne thought about that for a minute, probably looking for the right words, then said "I guess I wanted to wait for you… so we could go together…" For a split second, Hikari's heart skipped a beat and she flushed red from the gaze Rayne gave. Then Rayne noticed the awed look on Hikari's eyes so he added, "Besides if I go with them alone it will be boring, all they talk about is _what's best for the company _and I bet you would be lost here if I didn't wait for you" he assured.

Hikari shook his head, "what are you talking about? I know this place!" Hikari said confidently.

"Is that so?" Rayne smiled darkly. "Then can you tell me where the food stand is?" He asked testing if Hikari really knows the place.

Hikari looked around; she saw a person came out of a hall carrying a soda. 'Ah, that place must be the food court' she thought. She pointed at the hall and said "There, that's where the food court is" she said triumphantly.

"Hahahaha!" Rayne burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Hikari asked. Rayne pointed his thumb towards the same hall. Hikari followed his thumb and saw another man with a tissue on his hand then followed by a boy with a tissue on his foot. That was the moment when Hikari realized that that wasn't the food court. She heard another laughter from Rayne.

"So do you want to buy something from the _food court_?" he teased.

Hikari was embarrassed so she went away. 'Curse that man, why the heck did he came out of the bathroom carrying a soda?' she thought. She continued walking, hoping to calm herself. Then she looked around and noticed that the place was unfamiliar to her. 'Oh, no! Where am I?' she thought. She tried to retrace her steps, but it seems like she was going in circles.

She went to the main hall and when she opened the door, she saw what the people there are reading. 'Whoa, all of them are reading the same magazine.' She was curious so she went to the waiting lounge and browsed the magazine. To her surprise the picture of her and Rayne's family was on the front cover. She gasped and dropped the magazine. Some of the people sitting on the other side noticed Hikari.

"Excuse me, are you Hikari Fukiyama?" a man wearing a goofy hat asked.

"Ah – hai!" Hikari answered. She turned around and saw other people, mostly guys were approaching her.

"Hey miss Hikari can I have a photo with you? – Can you sign my cap? –Can get your number?" the people there surrounded her. She felt claustrophobic and wanted to get these people out of here but she can't find a way to escape.

Then someone from the crowd placed his hand around her waist. She gasped and looked up, 'Oh! Thank god.' It was Rayne. 'Good thing he found me'

"I'm sorry but we are in a hurry so please let us pass" Rayne asked politely.

"Are you Rayne Takeshima?" a man carrying a notepad asked.

"Yes that is me." Rayne replied.

"Ah can we ask you a few questions?" a man asked. Then it was followed by another "Are you two dating?" "Are you two a couple?" "Were you two going somewhere?"

Rayne got annoyed with their questions so he decided to answer them. He slid his arm away from Hikari's waist and instead he placed it on her shoulder. He flashed a fake smile at Hiakri, who was totally wondering what Rayne was doing, and winked. Then he looked back at the paparazzi with a serious look and answered their questions "Yeah, she's my girlfriend and we're currently dating, so can you please let us pass?" He said harshly.

"Wha-?" Hikari tried to talk but Rayne silenced her by kissing her mouth.

Hikari was overwhelmed with emotions. First, she was angry because that was her first kiss and she wants her kiss to be perfect. Second, she was embarrassed because she was kissed in public and everybody saw it. And third she was shocked because she didn't expect that she was going to be kissed! But despite all of those emotions, a small part of her wanted it.

She cringe and this made Rayne pulled back. He looked at Hikari carefully in the eyes but she looked away. Rayne grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her out of that place. She didn't bother to object because she knows that it will humiliate her more.

They headed for the luxurious dining place where there are only few people inside. Hikari pulled back her hand and whispered "Why did you do _that_?"

Rayne sighed before answering and sat on one of the table "I only said those words because those paparazzi won't stop until they hear what they want to hear!"

She sat on the other chair and for some reason Hikari's anger went away. "When we first met, you thought I was a reporter, is that why you acted stubbornly?" she wondered, remembering their first meeting.

"Yeah, but I didn't act that way because I thought you were a reporter. I act that way because you interrupted me when I'm sleeping and you crashed your bike to my sakura tree" Rayne clarified.

Hikari's only reply was a nod. Then there was silence between them. Hikari was looking down at the table while Rayne was looking at her. Then she remembered the happenings a while ago so she blushed and shook her head to erase the memory. 'Sheesh, that's gonna take a while to forget' Hikari thought. Obviously she didn't know that Rayne was looking at her and saw the blushing and the shaking.

Rayne grinned and asked, "So…" he leaned on the table. Hikari looked up and creased her forehead. "How was my precious kiss…Did you like it?" Rayne raised one eyebrow; he was still wearing that grin on his face.

Hikari flushed even more and she looked away. "Let's go, we might be late for the flight." She changed the subject. They stood up and took another way because they don't want to bump onto the paparazzi again.

Rayne sighed, "Well it's obvious, you liked it." Rayne teased.

"Hmp. What makes you so sure?"she asked.

"Well you might say no but your eyes say yes" Rayne confidently said.

Hikari was about to reply but when she faced Rayne he was heading to a manga store so she just followed him. Inside the store Rayne browsed the manga's placed on the window. He asked the shop keeper "Excuse me, do you have the latest issue of 'High School of the Dead'?

"Yes, sir. It arrived this morning." the sales woman answered.

"I'll buy one" Rayne said as he checks his pocket for his wallet.

While he was paying the flight attendant entered the store. "MADEMOISELLE Hikari et Monsieur Rayne l'avion part" the French flight attendant said.

"ah approuver. juste une seconde" Rayne replied fluently. Meanwhile Hikari was wondering what the flight attendant said. She didn't study French so she didn't know the language.

When they exit the store Hikari asked something. "How long will it take until we reached the place?"

Rayne thought about that for a moment then answered, "Maybe an hour or 2…"

"Ah" she replied. She was so sleepy that she felt like all those sleepless night were pouring down on her now.

They were climbing the stairs of the plane and Hikari was about to take the last step when she tripped and accidentally grabbed Rayne's shirt. Rayne looked back at Hikari and said " Would you please be careful!"

"Sorry." Hikari muttered.

Hikari sat on the window side opposite to Rayne and yawned. "You should sleep I'll wake you up when we reached the place " Rayne said. Hikari's reply was just a nod. When Hikari received the pillow that she asked the flight attendant she laid her head side wards and closed her eyes. Rayne was reading the manga he bought and after a second he noticed Hikari's uneasiness. He stood up and moved towards Hikari. "Move over" Rayne said.

"Uhm, why?" Hikari asked half awake.

"If you don't move over you'll strain your neck" Rayne said.

'Wow, he cares about me' Hikari thought as she moves over and Rayne sat next to her. Without a word Rayne slowly laid her head on his shoulder. Then Rayne continued to read his manga. Hikari blushed and her heart beat accelerated. She managed to sleep and dreamed about what happened with the reporters.

While Rayne was reading the manga she felt Hikari flinched beside him but he ignored it. Then Rayne leaned his cheek on Hikari's hair and he heard Hikari muttered. He sat up straight because he thought that Hikari woke up. When he peeked at her face her eyes are still closed. Rayne sighed and then he remembered the first time they met.

'_Ding-dong-ding'_ Passengers please put on your seat belts, we're about to land," The pilot said.

Rayne looked at Hikari and saw that she drooled on his shirt. 'Ugh! This girl is gross' Rayne thought. "Hey sleepy head! Wake up, we're here," he poked her head until she wakes up. Hikari slowly lift her head up, flexed her neck and looked outside the window. Suddenly Rayne remembered that Hikari mentioned his name while sleeping. "So what was your _mouth watering_ dream?" Rayne raised a brow and grinned.

"Huh?" Hikari wondered.

Then Rayne pointed his finger on his shoulder. Hikari saw that Rayne's clothes were wet because of her saliva. As expected, Hikari blushed because she was embarrassed because she knew that her dream was about kissing Rayne. Immediately she thought of a good explanation. "Ah, m-my dream was about…food! Yeah lots and lots of food," Hikari said nervously. Hikari was a bad liar but Rayne let it pass.

Rayne stood up and talked to the flight attendant. Hikari sighed and then Rayne said, "I told the flight attendant to prepare out luggage and a car to go to the resort." He looked at Hikari and creased his forehead "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Hikari inhaled and smiled "Hai."

* * *

They arrived at the resort in New Caledonia; they entered the enormous beach house owned by the Takeshima family. An old small woman opened the door. "Hello young master, it's nice to see you again," House keeper Celie.

"It's nice to see you too, Aunt Celie. How's the place?" Rayne asked.

"It's still in good shape young master." Aunt Celie replied.

"That is good," Rayne replied. They entered the beach house and Hikari was amazed to what she saw, "wow" she muttered.

Rayne looked at Hikari "Not what you expected?" He asked.

Hikari shook her head and Rayne snickered because of the expression on Hikari's face. The house was so open; there is almost no wall because of the glass windows. At the back you could see that there would be a clear view of the sun set.

"Aunt Celie, please show Hikari her room," Rayne said.

Hikari followed her as she head towards the door on the right corner. She opened it and said, "Here is your room Miss Hikari."

"Thanks," she replied. Hikari entered the room and she saw an over sized princess like bed on the center of the room. She explored a small hallway on the corner of the room and discovered that it was leading to the huge closet which already has some clothes in it. On the other side of the room was another hallway leading to the bathroom. She returned and with a sigh, she lies down on the bed.

A few minutes passed then there was a knock on the door. She immediately sat up and saw that it was Rayne. "Oi, here is your other luggage," Rayne said as he placed it on the corner. "Thanks," Hikari replied. Rayne was about to leave when he remembered something "By the way, your closet was full of clothes cause your mom already got them for you and we are going to meet them later," then he left.

Since Hikari had a long and exhausting day, she decided to take a bubble bath so she gathered her toiletries and went to the bathroom. She opened the faucet and added her favorite 'jonalon' liquid soap, its famous for its sweet scent and moisturizing texture. She climbed in the tub and relaxed.

A few minutes later, "thud-thud" somebody knocked on the door. Hikari gasped, she didn't realize that she was falling asleep in the tub. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me"-Rayne's voice "hurry up and get dressed, we're going to meet up with our parents later," he said.

* * *

Uh-oh! what will happen next? O.o Wanna find out? --- go to next Chapter :p [pauline]

Duh! of course they will read the next chapter! dweeb! XDDD *victory!* They should read it!

And don't forget to leave a review for this chapter, readers! Where the heck is samita? [patriz]

-dun-dun! *watching her favorite show* Don't disturb! [samita]


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

Chapter 4

* * *

"Oh okay," Hikari sighed. 'I wonder where my parents are staying… I thought we would be staying at the same house, but instead I'm stuck with this Baka!' she thought

She rinsed herself up and then she realized that her robe was packed on the other luggage. Luckily she found a towel hanging on the side, she grabbed it and covered herself. She slowly opened the door, about to make a run for it, but then she saw Rayne about to knock on the bathroom door. "Ahhhh!" she screamed . "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I forgot to give you this," he handed the letter looking away."It's a letter from your parents."

"Okay, now hurry and get out!" she said while she pushed her out of the door.

Rayne sighed "Relax!, it's not like I want to see you naked or anything." Rayne said. "Besides my eyes will only hurt if I see you naked." He snickered.

Hikari blushed but glared at Rayne. Before Hikari can say anything, Rayne interrupted her, "I don't even think you have a good body," he teased, glancing at her body and then he chuckled. "ECCHI! GET OUT!" Hikakri shouted. Rayne chuckled once more as he gets out.

When Rayne was gone she sighed and tried to relax. 'That was really embarrassing! Good thing I found this towel, cause if I don't he could have seen my….. Ahh!' she shook her head to get rid of the thought. She opened the letter that Rayne gave her.

'Hikari I hope you had a nice trip with Rayne. Sorry if we didn't wait for you, it's because you were so late and we have so many business to take care of. We will meet you later at the restaurant. Love you dear! –Mom. "Well mom, I had a _great_ time" she muttered sarcastically.

She opened one of the closets, picked the black dress and fixed her hair. She went down the stairs and saw Rayne wearing his tux. Hikari sighed when she saw that the color of her dress match his tux. Rayne turned around and found Hikari standing on the stairs. He smiled his breath taking smile so Hikari blushed and looked away.

She approached Rayne and the expression on his face was familiar so Hikari interrupted him before he can speak, "If you're going to tease me on how I dress you better shut your mouth," Hikari blushed because Rayne's eyes we're locked on hers.

"Well to be honest, you look very lovely in that dress, that color suits your skin" his forehead creased then he chuckled as the expression on Hikari's face changed.

Hikari totally flushed and she looked away. "Look at you, you flush red when someone compliments you. Well you better be used to it if you're going to dress like that." Rayne chuckled.

Hikari changed the topic. "Aren't we going to be late if we don't go there already?" she said."You're right. C'mon let's go" Rayne said while he grabbed Hikari's hand and went to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the La Italiana Restaurant where they would meet would their parent. They entered and they were greeted with the host, "Sir and Ma'am, do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Yes, we are here with Mr. and Mrs. Takeshima." Rayne answered.

The host checked the computer and typed in their names. "-Oh! Are you Mr. Rayne and Ms. Hikari?" he asked. Rayne nodded. "Uhm well please follow Waiter Gibby, he will lead you to your parents," he rang a small bell and then arrives Waiter Gibby.

They were escorted until they reached the second floor. The whole place was fancy and there were no other people on that floor except for their family."Mom! Dad!" Hikari shouted as she hugged them. "Hikari, dear!" her mom hugged back.

When Rayne reached the table, "Hey Mom, Hey Dad" Rayne said and they all sat on the table and ordered.

'Bring –Bring' "Oops, please excuse me." Mrs. Fukiyama went to the balcony and answered her phone.

"So how was your flight?" Mr. Takeshima asked Rayne and Hikari.

'It was the WORST!' Hikari thought instead of saying it out loud. "It was fun sir," she smiled. She caught a glimpse of Rayne's reaction, he raised one eye brow and he coughed a laugh, and glared at him.

"Oh please call me uncle," Mr. Takeshima said.

"Oh okay," Hikari smiled.

After a few minutes Mrs. Fukiyama returned and said "Sorry dear, I guess we need to go now. My assistant called and an investor called up an emergency meeting," Mrs. Fukiyama explained. "Rayne please accompany her to your beach house." She added her expression apologetic.

"Okay, Mrs. Fukiyama" Rayne replied.

Their parents left so they returned to the beach house. "So did you really had fun during the trip?" Rayne asked remembering what she said a while ago.

"Hah! You wish! I only said that to be polite, I was actually thinking that it was the 'worst'!" Hikari said although she liked some part of the trip, but of course she wouldn't say that to Rayne. Rayne just laughed at Hikari's anger. Hikari looked at her watch, 'It's later than I expected,' Hikari thought. "Well I'm going to bed now," she said as she climbed the stairs.

"Hey wake up early tomorrow!" Rayne shouted. "I'm going to tour you around the city," he said in his usual voice cause he knows that Hikari was still on the stairs.

"Okay, Goodnight!" Hikari said as she dashes back to her room. She took a shower and laid down on her bed.

* * *

Next day ( ' , )V

The next morning the heat of the sun woke her up. She took a bath and got dressed, and then she went to the dining room. She saw Rayne eating alone on the long table with lots of delicious food. Rayne noticed that Hikari was already dressed up so he said "You should eat breakfast first, we've got lots of places to go."

"Hai!" Hikari answered and she sat on the chair and eat.

'She seems energetic today,' Rayne thought. 'I need to be active today!' Hikari told herself.

When Hikari was finished, they rode the car and went to the central town, where different items are being sold. Rayne and Hikari walked on the sideways, browsing the items that were placed on the window. A certain item on the store caught Hikari's eye. She left Rayne's side and entered that store. Rayne followed her and saw Hikari eying on a necklace.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Hikari said.

"Good choice ma'am. That's our best selling item here," the sales lady said.

"Okay I'll buy it." Hikari said. She opened her bag for her wallet but it wasn't there, she taped her pocket and it wasn't there either. 'Sheesh! I forgot my wallet at home!' she thought. "Uhm, I'll buy it some other time." Hikari said.

Rayne noticed her, 'This idiot girl, she was pretty early today but she left her things at home,' he thought. He approached Hikari and the sales lady. "She'll take it, I'll pay." Rayne told the sales lady.

The lady left to get a new stock of that item."Thanks," Hikari whispered gratefully. She blushed because she was embarrassed to Rayne and the sales lady.

the lady returned, "Here you go," she said as she handed a small box to Hikari.

The lady left and Hikari was about to open the box when Rayne immediately grabbed it."Here, I'll do it" he opened the box and took the necklace. Hikari lifted her hair, she was blushing the whole time. Then Rayne carefully placed the necklace on her.

"Ah, thank you!" Hikari smiled.

"Thump- thump" This time it wasn't Hikari's heart that sped up, it was Rayne's. He felt weird when she touched Hikari's neck.

"Uhm, is it done?" Hikari asked, still holding her hair and waiting for Rayne's response.

"Uh yeah," Rayne answered, letting his hands fall down from her neck. He immediately looked away. "Let's go." He said heading for the door.

Hikari followed him and she tried to catch up his pace but she failed because she was putting the necklace in her bag. Rayne didn't notice that Hikari was a little behind him because she was a bit embarrassed. Then Rayne saw a manga store and headed for it.

Meanwhile Hikari was far behind Rayne but she saw a glimpse of him but she didn't know where he would go. She tried to catch up but all of a sudden a marching band passed through the ally and it was followed by other parade people. She can't cut in because of the dancing people and the fire breathing ones. All of a sudden there was a booming sound coming from above. She looked up and saw the dark clouds forming above. 'This is bad…' she thought.

'What's with me today?' Rayne asked his self. He entered the manga store and browsed some books. 'It's nothing!' he shook his head and sighed.

There was another thunder, but this time it was much louder. Rayne came to his senses and noticed that Hikari was missing. He immediately got out of the store, almost running, but he only saw a massive crowd leaving.

Meanwhile Hikari was in an alley, she went there because she was trying to find an exit around the crowd. There was something behind the dumpster, but she didn't bother to look. Then something shook in it which made a creepy sound. She walked faster but did not run. Another sound of thunder boomed. She screamed and it echoed throughout the empty ally.

After a few minutes of raining the heavy rain started to pour. "Where will I go?" she thought. Tears blurred her sight so she tripped by a log. "Gah!" she sighed as her knee fell on the ground and scratched it. With shaky legs, she tried to stand up, still eager to find the exit.

She walked and walked. Time made no sense as she pushed slowly through the dark alley. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the alley looked the same no matter how far she went. She was worried that she was traveling in circle, a very small circle at that, but keep on going. She stumbles often, and, as it grew darker and darker, she fell often too.

When she made her last turn, a group of two man saw her, dressed to casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourist. As they approach, they were laughing and punching each other's arms. She continued walking, not looking into their faces.

"Hey there!" the tall one called.

She ignored them by turning her back at them and then move away. "Hey wait," the same one said.

She listened intently to their footsteps, which were much quiet compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it was sounding like they were speeding up. "Breath, breath." She thought over and over again. She continued to walk as quickly as she could without actually running.

She made a turn on the last corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was a dead end. She immediately looked for another way, but failed, instead she concentrated on the faint footsteps behind her, deciding whether or not, to run. They sounded farther back, though she knew that when she could not out ran them, she would just be tripped and fall

* * *

I don't know what to write xp. hehehe. just read it all over again.. next chapter coming soon! :p [pauline]

hahaha! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *gosh, I'm becoming a review-dweeb!joking! in ur dreams!* [patriz]

*still watching a TV show* [samita]

Pfff.. oh c'mon patriz your not _becoming _a dweeb, you already ARE! haha LOL. and samita its official... you're suffering from OBIPD [Obsessive Banana's In Pajamas Disorder!] hahahaha [pauline] hehehe.

OMGOSH! you just revealed samita's disorder! *sees samita coming* "she's wearing the banana suit again :D!" *runs away from samita...cuz I still wanna live* hahaha :DDD joking! :DD

Jared and Pauline! a.k.a new dweeb team! I am not a dweeb! :DDDD

Daryl and Nimie.. abangan nyo nlng characters nyo d2 sa fanfic! haah :DD ur the villains! [patriz the smartest!]

Hahaha. stupid Jovegirl, always running like a dweeb! Who's Jared? I'm not scared at samita, I'm scared at banana girl! she might spit the banana shes eating while saying "I hate Bananas!" LOL [Pauline]

haiz...crazy melon girl... ur soo dumb! wahahaha! Jared is our classmate! grr... alam mo yung memoplus gold? hahaha! :DD {patriz}


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

†Chapter 5†

* * *

She slowly placed back and risked a glance over her shoulders, when she saw that they were a few feet away, she sighed with relief. But they were looking at her. She made a final turn hoping that the four men would stop and leave her alone, but instead she ended up in blank, door less walls. That's when she realized that she wasn't being followed, she was being herded!

Just before she took another step, another man entered the scene. He was wearing a smile on his face. It looks like he was with the other 2 man following her. The distance between her and the man were closing. She sucked in air, preparing to use a good scream. With a quick movement she slipped her purse over her head, gripping the strap with only one hand, ready to surrender or use it as a weapon.

The other man walked slowly toward her as she warily came into a stop. "Stay away from me," she warned with a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But her throat was dry-no volume. "Don't be like that honey," he called. Behind me their laughter started. The man in front of her nodded, it looks like he is talking to the people behind her.

While she was glaring at the tall one, two of the other man grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!" she shocked out.

"Come on sugar, play with us for a while," the tall one chuckled.

The man walked behind her, then whispered to her ear "It will only last a few hours," she felt his breath on her ear. The man placed his hand on her waist, hugging her through her back. This made Hikari scream, the scream she was holding back a while ago. She tried to free herself, but she failed because she used her strength while she was looking for the way out. Then she felt the tip of his nose tracing down her jaw, he sniffed and said "Mmmm, smells like lavender…" The men behind her were laughing.

Hikari's heart was thumping very fast because of the panic that she felt. She felt hopeless. Then she felt the man behind her stiffened, so as the two holding her arm. "Let her go" Hikari gasped when she heard the voice that she knew anywhere else in the world, the one she's been waiting for. An angels voice that gave her hope. "Rayne" she muttered.

"Who the heck are you?" the man behind Hikari asked as she let her go, but the two men still held her arm. Rayne didn't answer, his eyes focused on Hikari. There was nothing but concern and apologetic look in his eyes, but when he turned to the guys around her, it became a monstrous glare.

"Hey I'm talking to you," the man said, taunting him.

"Close your eyes and don't move until I say so, Hikari" he said in a flat tone. Hikari obeyed, she froze and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Who do you think you are?" the man asked again, the anger in his voice never left. Rayne didn't answer; Hikari heard his footsteps getting closer. Then there was a bone crunching sound which was followed by a thud. She can hear it splash into the water, made by the ongoing rain. She was stiff, her hands balled into fist and tears never stop falling down her cheeks because the thought of Rayne being hurt never left her head.

The two men holding her released her arm, but she remained frozen in place. Hikari heard the same thing but this time it was followed by "ah-s"and "oh-s." Then there was silence, she was shivering because she was soaked with rain water and because she didn't know who was alive, or if Rayne got hurt.

Then she heard a footstep, she didn't dare to open her eyes. She heard it halt in to a stop; she can fell the warmth coming from his body as it was only inches apart from hers. Then someone hugged her tight enough to keep her warm. She is still frozen, her heart beat unstable, until he whispered "It's okay now," he said as he soothe her hair.

Hikari sighed with relief, she hugged Rayne back. Rayne stroked her hair as tears run down her face. "I-I'm sorry…" Hikari murmured again and again fighting the budding tears. All the tears she held a while ago came rushing down.

"It's okay, Hikari. It's okay..." Rayne said trying to comfort her. Then the weakness she fought crushed her, her crying turned into sobbing. Rayne felt Hikari's shivering, so he took off his jacket and put it on Hikari. "C'mon let's get out of here," Rayne whispered.

Before Hikari could even take a step she passed out because of exhaustion that she felt. Good thing Rayne was still holding her. When he touched Hikari's forehead, it was burning hot, so he looked for a cab and went home.

* * *

That night Hikari thought she was dreaming but in realty she was half asleep. Rayne entered the room carrying a bowl of water cold water. He sat beside Hikari's bed and placed the wet towel on her forehead. Rayne sighed as he stroked Hikari's hair; he was blaming himself for what happened to Hikari. "Rayne-"Hikari muttered in a low voice.

"Thump- thump" Rayne's heart beat accelerated when he saw Hikari's lips move and how he loved it when his name came out of it. He leaned down, over powered by his hormones, and kissed her gently. Their lips matched Hikari's like a puzzle piece designed exactly for each other.

"This dream… felt so realistic…" Hikari thought. She has a fever so her mind is all messed up and doesn't know the through. Rayne turned aggressive and placed one hand to the nape of her neck, twisting it into fist around the roots of her hair. His other hand grabbed her shoulder, dragging her into him.

He removed his hand from her neck, instead he cupped up her face. All the while his lips were gentle to hers but there was an edge to it. He was asking for a response out of hers. She was resisting Rayne's kiss but the utter defenselessness of his joy cracked her determination, disable it. Her brain disconnected from her body, and she was kissing him back, their lips in perfect harmony.

His hands felt cold against her burning skin. The tiny piece of her brain screamed questions at her. `Why wasn't I stopping these? Worse than that why couldn't I find myself even the desire to stop? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body and yet it was not tight for me?' she thought.

Those questions were stupid because she knows the answer. She had been lying to herself…

She opened her eyes, not knowing whether she's awake or not, and he was staring at her wondered and elation. Then he sighed and pulled away, unlocking her hands from his hair.

She felt hideous in the morning, her temperature returned to normal. She got out of her bed, and went to the bathroom to fix her hair. She went out of her room and walked down the stairs lost in thought. She was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she was dreaming that night.

The reason she thought of was because Rayne wouldn't kiss her like that. The remaining point one percent is because she felt it was so real. She shook her head when she remembered the images of Rayne and her kissing.

She reached the dining room she blushed when she saw Rayne, sitting on the end of the huge table, reading newspaper. She sat down when she felt her stomach growling.

Rayne noticed that Hikari was beside him so he folded the newspaper and asked "How do you feel?" Hikari already has a mouthful of food. Rayne placed his fingers on her forehead to check if she still has a cold. Hikari blushed and she cringed away from Rayne's hand she felt a spasm on her throat. She coughed and all the food from her mouth splat on Rayne's face. Rayne froze while she tried to remove the food from his face,

"Oh! I'm so very sorry!" she coughed.

Rayne stood up and went straight for the sink. Hikari remained silent while she was cleaning up the mess she made. Rayne rinsed his face and then returned to the table.

"Sorry" Hikari muttered. Rayne glared at Hikari then sighed, "I'll forgive you… if you'll kiss me" Rayne grinned.

Hikari blushed and she thought carefully about the weird 'dream' she had last night.

"I was sure that was a dream. Maybe he's just trying to make fun of me." She thought. "Stop fooling around please" she said, looking away from his glare.

"I'm not _fooling around," _he mocked "did you forget what you did last night?" Rayne taunt.

Hikari gasped, a shocking expression crossed her face. "So…last night… was not a dream?" she screamed in her thoughts. Instead of showing her guilt, she just told Rayne "I don't know what you're talking about," in a flat tone.

Rayne snorted on Hikari's expression and said "Oh c'mon, you're such a bad liar. I mean look at your face, you look like you're going to explode!" he hinted.

Hikari closed her eyes while she stood up and took deep breaths, probably trying to calm herself. "I'm going back to my room, I'm not hungry anymore." She said through her gritted teeth.

When she took a step, Rayne immediately grabbed her hand, "Hey, pack up your things there had been a complication in our schedule and we need to go back home today" he said but Hikari ignored him and tried to yank her hand but Rayne's grip tightened on her hand.

She shot a glare at Rayne, who still has the grin all over his face, "By the way, I didn't know you were a very good kisser…" he said as he touch his lips. "Your soft and tender lips, so gentle while movig with mine." He added smugly. He winked at her and chuckled.

Hikari's face softened and she leaned down and … bit Rayne's hand. "Aw!" Rayne shouted. Hikari ran crazily to her room, "What's the matter with you?" you crazy dog-like girl?" Rayne shouted. Hikari just stuck out her tongue at Rayne.

* * *

Okay, Chapter 5 is up! Please review! I stayed up all night typing this Chapter. The next one might take 2 more days of non-stop typing! We'll hope you liked it. Hey, where's the rest of the Admin? o.O [Pauline]

*Yey to non-stop typing!* whahahaha:DD I wanna type! I wanna type! This chapter was the idea of Pauline Maralit a.k.a. melon girl (watch out for the Power Food Girls in the fanfic)! *claps for pauline!*{patriz}

*stops watching for a second then shouts " patriz! don't read that! you're too young for those things!" then went back to watching TV* (samita)

Hey readers! want to know what samita's watching? {patriz}

*glares at patriz!* (samita)

Oh great! they're online. *slaps patriz for cheering to non-stop typing!*- joke. my eyes are bleeding! haha LOL. Samita is watching.. drum roll please... if you really wanna know go back to the previews chapter! hahaha. [Pauline]

oh yeah! I'm online right now you dweeb! *throws melon at pauline for slapping me!* {patriz}


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

†Chapter 6†

* * *

They arrived back at the airport but this time they took a long time before they returned because there was a delay in some flights.

"Uhmm…Rayne, why did we leave all of a sudden?" Hikari asked.

"Why? You still want to spend more time with me huh?" Rayne teased.

"W-what?" Hikari denied though it showed all over her face.

Rayne chuckled. "Well, school's gonna start the day after tomorrow so we need to prepare"

Hikari was too upset to reply. There were still 5 hours before their airplane will arrive. Rayne sat and started reading his manga. Hikari was so bored so she went to explore the airport. She left without saying a word to Rayne, who didn't notice that she left because he was too busy reading the all new chapter of his favorite manga 'High School of The Dead'.

The airport was immense that it left Hikari wandering around. A few hours passed by and soon she was lost. She's not good with foreign language so she couldn't ask anybody, she just sat in a corner, teary-eyed. Meanwhile Rayne only realized that Hikari was missing when the plane arrived.

"Where's Hikari-sama, Master Rayne?" said the flight attendant.

"Can't you see? She's right…there?" Rayne looked around him not knowing where Hikari went. 'Stupid girl!' Rayne thought.

"Rayne-sama please take your seat and we'll just find Miss Hikari in a few minutes" the flight attendant said.

"No, I'll…I'll just go." Rayne said. He ran as fast as he could and searched for Hikari.

On the other hand Hikari fell asleep on the corner where she sat due to weariness. Finally Rayne found her. His face was so relieved when he saw her. Rayne carried Hikari [princess style] in going back to the airplane.

Rayne didn't place hikari on her seat instead he let Hikari sleep on his lap. "Rayne-sama why didn't you put Hikari-sama on her seat it will make you more comfortable for the rest of the flight." One of the flight attendant said.

"It's alright. This idiot might fall down during the flight while sleeping because she's an idiot." Rayne said arrogantly.

"As you say Master Rayne" she snorted. The others behind them chuckled.

"Hmm.. this idiot sure has looks" Rayne thought. "-thump thump-" "Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I sick?" those questions filled his head.

"Mn-hmh…"Hikari suddenly murmured. "I…"

Rayne's heart beat faster "…love…" Hikari continued. Rayne was actually blushing, he was waiting for Hikari to say – 'Wait what am I waiting for this girl to say?' he thought."…Chocolates…" those where Hikari's last words, then she drooled all over Rayne's lap.

"Chocolates! She loves Chocolates? Stupid idiotic girl!...." He thought. "But what am I actually waiting for her to say? And my heart was racing?"

'Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing soon in Tokyo, thank you' the voice over the PA said.

"So how was your sleep my princess?" Rayne snorted. He was holding back a laugh. 'Woah, that sounded kind 'a sweet. I'd bet she'd like that.' Rayne laughed darkly in his thoughts.

"H-how…B-but…" Hikari was startled. She woke up on Rayne's lap and swiftly sat up so her head spun. "Ugh, am I still sleeping? Rayne suddenly sound… weird." She thought.

The silence continued and Hikari decided to break it. "I'm sorry," Hikari apologized. "I always trouble you. I'm really sorry" Hikari said crying.

Rayne suddenly wiped away the tears on Hikari's cheeks."Don't cry idiot, its okay now I'm not angry anymore, I don't hate you either. I mean it's not your fault that you're always an idiot right?" Rayne said calmly.

Hikari was shocked hearing that from Rayne. "Thanks…uh I think" Hikari said and smiled. Then moments later they arrive at the airport.

The day passed and now it's time for them to go to school.

* * *

The whole purpose of education is to turn mirrors into windows... What will happen to Rayne and Hikari at school? Can they attain their growing friendship as they encounter different people? 0.o Okay sorry for the late update. And this Chapter is kinda short but the next Chapter would definitely be longer. [pauline]

wahahaha! what's up with the mirror thing? haha! :DD.... yey! the school thing! I love the school chapters! yeah! this chapter is really short.. T.T (pauline typed it!) hahaha! oh! by the way, samita, the one with the disorder, is Not watching bananas in pajamas....she just took a break...but later she will watch it again! wahahaha! {patriz}

*eating bananas!* (samita)


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

†Chapter 7†

* * *

Just like every ordinary kids Rayne and Hikari also needs to go to school.

Rayne was in Hokkaido International School since he was a child. The school is an elite school and the most popular school in Tokyo. The tuition fee is almost a million $ .

Rayne is the school body's president since he stepped in high school; he is also the heartthrob in school. He was respected and looked up to by all but he only trust one person there. His best friend Hiroto. They were childhood friends, Hiroto was 2nd most popular in their school.

It was 5 minutes before classes start but the female students aren't in their classrooms yet. All of them are waiting for only one person.

All of a sudden a long white limo stopped in front of the school. Every girl screamed their throats out. There was another limo behind it but this one is black. Rayne stepped out of his car first and the female student's squeal was even louder. Then Hikari followed from behind and matched Rayne's pace.

"Why are they looking at us?" Hikari wondered

The students started murmuring and gossiping, "Who is that bitch? She's stealing away our Rayne-sama!" said Akane, president of the Rayne-Hiroto fans club.

Rayne saw Hiroto and started walking with him. Then Hikari followed Rayne, soon they entered the hall, Hikari was amazed by the structure of their school.

"Wow, it's amazing even on the inside!" she thought.

Everybody was staring at her. Hiroto noticed that Hikari was following Rayne, who didn't even bother to look at Hikari.

"Hey!" greeted Hiroto.

Hikari being so dense didn't even noticed that she was the one whom Hiroto greeted. Rayne smirked.

"Hello!" he greeted again.

"Are you talking to me?" Hikari asked pointing to herself.

"Yes, you!" he clarified. "You're Hikari right?" he added.

Hikari nodded.

"So you're Rayne's girlfriend, huh" he chuckled.

"What?" Hikari yelled. Even Rayne was surprised from what his best friend said.

"Hahaha! Both of you should have seen your faces!" he chortled." Both of you are as red as a tomato!"

"Is he really Rayne's best friend? I think he's less cooler than Rayne!" Hikari thought. "Uhm, why are we the only students in the hall?" she changed the subject.

"You didn't notice? It's already time" said Hiroto.

"Really?" Hikari shouted.

"Yes, Baka! 30 minutes have already passed since the bell rang." Said Rayne

"Rayne you shouldn't call your girlfriend a Baka," said Hiroto

"I told you I'm not his girlfriend!" she cleared, and then she turned her back at them and started to walk away. Without a word she looked back at Rayne. Rayne could sense that Hikari doesn't know where she would go so he approached her and placed his arm over her shoulder. "I'll lead the way…" Rayne sighed. Hiroto chuckled behind them.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked.

"Tour you inside the school of course," answered Rayne. The three of them walked, walked, walked and walked until they halt into a stop in front of the school body president's office.

"Why did we stop here?" Hikari asked, looking around.

"Nothing," Rayne said. "Hiroto, can I ask you something?" Rayne asked.

"What?" said Hiroto.

"Check what's going on there," said Rayne. "I'll just finish my business with baka."

"Haha, sure man," Hiroto went inside the office.

"Why did he go inside?" Hikari asked.

"He can handle things inside; there are only two people who can handle things inside that office." Rayne said.

"Who's the other one?" she asked.

"Me of course!" he answered. "I'll tour you around the campus for now" They started walking until they had reached an enormous greenhouse. "Where are we?" Hikari asked.

"The garden" said Rayne.

"The school's garden?" Hikari asked.

"No, this is our private Garden, Hiroto and I hang out here and we are the only person who are allowed to come in" he explained. "Sheesh! She's extra dumb today!" he thought.

"So why did you bring me here?" Hikari asked.

"Because starting today, you'll be one of us," Rayne said pulling Hikari closer to him.

"Yeah right!" Hikari flinched.

"Haha! Chill! XD" Rayne snorted.

Suddenly Hiroto came and approached Rayne. "Uh, Rayne they need you in the office" He said devastated.

"Alright, I'll leave you two here." Rayne sighed as he left.

"So where do you want to go?"Hiroto asked.

"Uhm, anywhere is good," Hikari said a bit uneasy.

Hiroto thought about that for a minute, "Alright! C'mon!" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her.

"Where are we going?" Hikari said.

"Cafeteria," He said. "I'm hungry."

As they walk towards the cafeteria, Hikari's face was blushing because Hiroto is still holding her hand. "Here we are." Hiroto said.

"Woah! This is their cafeteria? It looks like a 5-star restaurant." Hikari thought.

"What do you want Hikari?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm still full." She smirked

"Ok," he said. Hiroto just grabbed a tart and then he checked his watch. "Well… uhm, do you want to go back?" he asked as the awkwardness continues.

"Hai," said Hikari. "*sigh* I wonder when I'm going to class…" Hikari thought.

After a few minutes they reached the greenhouse."We'll just wait here for Rayne" said Hiroto. "You can roam around the greenhouse if you want" he added.

Hikari started walking around the greenhouse, while Hiroto decides to take a nap on the bench. Hikari was just slowly walking in circles cause she's afraid that she might get lost. She looked back at him and noticed that Hiroto was asleep lying on the bench.

"He looks like a prince, really cool!" Hikari thought. "There's no doubt about him being Rayne's best friend. Even thought their attitudes are opposite, they still managed to be friends." She was in front of Hiroto, watching him sleep.

"So you also like my best friend?" said Rayne.

"What!" shouted Hikari. "Is your brain working?"

"Why did you ask?" Rayne asked but Hikari wasn't able to answer so he turned to Hiroto," Hiroto wake up" Rayne used his foot to wake up his friend.

"Pff.. Some friend you are" Hikari thought.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Hiroto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"3:00 pm answered Rayne.

"Uh, I have to go." Hiroto bid them goodbye and went off.

"Ok let's go home." Rayne said.

"I'll call butler Kim." Hikari said searching for her phone.

"No need, I'll take you home." Rayne said.

"What?" she shouted.

"Why? Are you worried that people might think that we are a couple?" Rayne teased.

"Of course not, why would people think that I would go out with a baka like you!" Said Hikari.

"Baka!" Rayne muttered then grabbed Hikari's hand.

They went to the hall of the school, waiting for Rayne's car to come and pick them up.

"Can you stop holding my hand?" Hikari asked looking around.

"Why would I stop?" Rayne asked.

"People are staring at us, BAKA!" Hikari said.

"So what if they stare? If they want to stare, let them stare." Said Rayne. "Let them die in envy." Rayne laughed darkly in his thoughts.

"Let go of my hand," she whispered.

"Don't want!" Rayne said, gripping Hikari's hand tighter.

"Let go!"

"NO!"

"Akane look! Rayne is holding the new girls hand!" said one of the members of Rayne-Hiroto fans club.

"Don't worry, I won't lose to a newbie. Said Akane. "You better cherish those moments, bitch cause it won't last long." Akane thought.

* * *

Uh-oh, looks like Hikari's going to meet her match. And who's this? Someone close to Hikari decided to show up and like the old days, they still have something in common. Chapter 8 would be posted.....eventually. :D [pauline]

Whahaha! pauline the dweeb! you should post the chapter 8 already! Daryl and Nimie, I already have your character names! wahahaha! *laughs darkly.......sooo darkly!* ur the villains! XD *laughs darkly again!* {patriz}

*eating more bananas!* (samita)

woah! you should also talk you know..... {patriz} T.T


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

Chapter 8

*Thud-thud-thud* Someone knocked on her bedroom. "Wait a sec. I'm changing clothes!" Hikari shouted. *Thud-thud-thud* the knocking continued impatiently. Hikari was annoyed.

She was only wearing a towel when she opened the door and said "Mom I said I'm cha-"her eyes widened and she hurriedly shut the door. "OMG! It's Rayne! RAYNE TAKESHIMA! Not my mom… and he saw me.. half naked!" Hikari gasped.

"Hey BAKA! Hurry up or we're going to be late for school!" Rayne shouted while his face was red. Their heart beat was pounding beneath their chests. Rayne decided to wait in the living room.

A few minutes later Hikari came out and their faces turned bright red. They can't even look at each other. "Why does it have to be Rayne? It could be my mom or Butler Kim, but why does it have to be him?" Hikari thought.

On the other hand "This idiot! Showing up like that! What if it's a rapist that showed up there? Stupid girl!" Rayne thought.

* * *

"Let's go" both of them said.

Then Hikari ran into the limo while she bid her mom good bye. The awkwardness continued when they were inside the car, they didn't talked nor looked at each other.

It was until lunch time, when Hikari ate lunch with Hiroto and Rayne. At first there were silence but Hiroto suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey guys! The silence is deafening. Did anything happen to you two?" Hiroto asked

"N-No!, nothing happened!" Hikari suddenly shrieked. It was heard all over the cafeteria and she looked around and everybody was looking back at her. Due to embarrassment she suddenly ran out of the cafeteria.

She arrived at an unknown place where there grew sakura trees and a small pond with different fishes. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the place; every where she looks there's a peaceful aura surrounding her. Then she saw the largest Sakura tree planted there and sat beneath it. The memory she had of meeting Rayne for the first time made her giggle.

Then a voice said "Hey lunatic! Why are you laughing all by yourself?" it was no other than Rayne. He sat beside Hikari and asked "Why did you ran all of a sudden?" he asked.

Hikari was about to run but Rayne got a hold of her hand. "Don't leave…" Rayne pleaded. For Hikari those words we're heart melting. "Because I know you're an idiot and you might get lost again." Rayne added, totally breaking Hikari's moment. [ :D]

"Hey Ba-" before Rayne could finish what he's about to say she was interrupted by Hikari's outrage.

"Baka? Idiot? Stupid? What else? YOU'RE the IDIOT one, IDIOT!" Hikari spitted those words on Rayne's face. She was so pissed that tears was starting to build up on her eyes.

Rayne was shocked. He loosens his grip onto Hikari and she ran off….again. Rayne froze and she watches Hikari as she ran until she was out of sight.

He went back into his senses and asked himself "Huh? Why did she make that face? Was I too much?" He was about to search for Hikari when it suddenly started to rain.

* * *

He was already soaked when he passed by Akane. "Hey Rayne, you might catch a cold with those wet clothes, come inside and we'll dry those clothes up." Akane said.

Rayne was panting and he glared at Akane, "Move!" he said threateningly. Akane slowly backed away as Rayne continued his search.

"That's the first time I saw that expression from an angel's face…" Akane thought.

Hikari on the other hand was on the rooftop still crying while watching the rainfall. "Even the clouds are crying with me" she thought. She remained dry because she stayed at the corner.

Rayne finally checked the rooftop and he found Hikari staring at the ground floor, not facing him. He slowly approached her and placed his hand on her eyes to cover it. "Don't cry anymore," Rayne said "I don't want to see you cry."

Hikari sniffed and said "If you don't want to see me cry… then why don't you cover your eyes instead of covering mine?"

"Ah…" Rayne removed his hand and laughed faintly. Tears are still falling down on Hikari's cheek. "I said don't cry anymore, why are you still crying?" Rayne said.

"Because Rayne is such an idiot! He is stupid!" Hikari sobbed and turned to face Rayne.

Rayne wrapped his arms around her and soothed her. "I guess so…" he sighed

"This girl is really a bitch! You're better than what I expected…" Akane thought. She saw the whole thing that happened on the rooftop.

"*sniff* hey Rayne, you're soaked. We better get you home.

* * *

Takeshima residence

Rayne was taking a shower while Hikari grabbed some food on the fridge since Rayne Butler was out. She decided to bring some food to Rayne.

When Hikari hear the door closed from the bathroom she went inside without knocking. "Hey Rayne I prepared foo- Kyaaa~!" Hikari screamed. "Ahh!" Rayne was also surprised.

Rayne was getting dressed so he was just getting his bathrobe off exposing his bare chest. "Ah! Sorry! Ah, here's food BYE!" Hikari ran off.

Hikari went home "Kyaa~ ^u^ I saw Rayne's body! He has abs huh? And he also has big muscles!" Hikari told herself while rolling on her bed. "HE'S SO HOT!" Hikari said drooling. [LOL]

"Hey are you Hikari?" Akane approached her.

"Yes. And you are?" Hikari asked politely.

"Introductions later, come with me for a sec will you?" Akane asked.

"Uhhmm, sure." Hikari said.

They went at the back of the school "Listen Hikari, I guess Rayne didn't tell you but he is my boyfriend and I don't like any girl acting so lovey-dovey with him. Our relationship was kept as a secret." Akane said.

"Well, that's weird. He hasn't mentioned you even once," Hikari wondered.

"Well that's because it's a SECRET!" Akane sighed, "Everyone's right, this girl is as dumb as a squirrel." She thought.

"But I want to hear it from Rayne." Hikari pursued.

*Slap* "You really are a bitch ha, Stay away from him!" Akane said.

"Stop it Akane," A voice coming from behind said. "How dare you slap her!" Hiroto continued.

Akane looked back, "Hiroto?" she gasped.

"Let's go Hikari," Hiroto said.

"Now Hiroto's on her side! Really a bitch! Damn!" Akane thought.

"Hikari why did you let her do that to you?" Hiroto asked but Hikari didn't answer. "We should tell Rayne." But before he could go Hikari caught the tip of Hiroto's shirt.

"N-no," Hiakri said. "Please don't! I don't want Rayne to have problems because of me again; I'll just stay away from him. At any cost please don't tell him Hiroto, please!" Hikari pleaded, her cheeks wet from crying. Instantly, Hiroto hugged Hikari tightly "Ok, Don't worry, I won't tell him so don't cry anymore."

Hikari went home walking, because she doesn't want to join Rayne on her way home. She also asked her mom to tell him that she will not join him on her way to school. Instead she would ride her bike.

* * *

Next day

*ding*dong*ding* The bell rang and everybody was seated, the teacher went in with a girl wearing the same uniform as them. "Class we have a new student, her name is Najika Yamato, she just came from abroad."

"Please treat me well," Najika said.

"There's a vacant seat beside Ms Hikari please take that seat for the meantime." The teacher said.

Hikari was lost in thought, so she didn't notice Najika but the creaking sound of the chair startled her. When she looked beside her she was shocked to see Najika.

"NAJIKA? Is that you?" Hikari asked. "Waa, you're studying here too? I really missed you!" she hugged her.

"Ahaha, long time no see!" Najika said.

*knock-knock* "Mr. Karabusa the principal needs to talk to Ms Hikari Fukiyama." Hiroto said.

"Ok, Ms. Hikari please proceed to the principal's office!" the teacher said.

"Hai," Hikari answered.

"Uhm, Hiroto why did the principal called me?" Hikari asked while walking with Hiroto in the corridor.

Hiroto grabbed Hikari's hand answered "He didn't, I made that up!" Then he dragged her to the rooftop and ate snacks.

"Hey Hikari, why are you too kind?" Hiroto asked.

"Hnn, what do you mean?" Hikari asked while nibbling on a muffin.

"Well, you don't want Rayne to know what Akane did to you, despite the fact that Rayne can do _anything_!" Hiroto asked eating a pocky.

"haha! I don't know, I just don't want to make a scene!" Hikari smirked.

Hiroto has never seen Hikari wearing that expression on her face. His heart was pounding and butterflies on his stomach. In a split second Hiroto's face we're only inches apart from Hikari.

"Uhm what are you do-" Hikari was about to ask but Hiroto placed his finger on her lips and said "Ssshh!" Hikari felt his warm breath touched her face.

* * *

I apologize for the delayed post of Chapter 8. It's because the other computer, where i store all the files, got busted and my dweeb brother is the who knows the comp. stuff but unfortunately he doesn't want to do it cause he says 'he's not in the mood nyeh nyeh nyeh'. Well anyway hoped you liked this Chapter ^u^ BTW the next Chapter is my favorite! You'll love it once you meet their TEACHERS! [Pauline]

So it's his fault for the delay of posting the chapter 8? haha! anyways, I won't blame her brother for not fixing the comp asap..cuz *scared of pauline's brother* hahahahahaha! trust me, pauline's brother is as cold as her! *shivers!* haha! joking :D (ask samita for more details!) YEY! I love their teachers! *except the PE teacher! * hahaha! XDD What's with Hikari. When she gets embarrassed, she would always run like a crazy human! hahahahah! joking! :D {patriz}

ps. DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!

*still shivering!* (samita)

*gives banana to samita for her to stop shivering* {patriz}

*takes banana and eats it* (samita)

*but still shivering* (samita)


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

Chapter 9

* * *

He was going to kiss her when the bell rang.

"Uh, the bell rang, it's time already." Hikari said and ran off.

"Hahaha," Hiroto sighed "She's really interesting…"

* * *

Rayne was reading a book when Hiroto sat down beside him. "So where have you been?" Rayne asked without looking away from the book.

"Oh, just having fun." Hiroto said.

The tone of Hiroto's voice made Rayne glance at him "Huh, you looked like you had some fun, who did you play with? Make sure that you don't cause some trouble. It might affect our image." Rayne said.

"Yeah, of course. I just had a little chat with Hikari. I didn't know she was interesting to play with. Are you sure she's not your girl?" Hiroto asked.

Rayne hesitated to answer at first but then he said "No I have no interest in her," in a flat tone.

"Well if you don't want her, can I have her?" Hiroto asked though he sounded a bit bluffing.

"As I have said I have no interest in her," Rayne said this because he misunderstood the meaning behind Hiroto's words. Since Rayne knows how Hiroto thinks he didn't pay much attention on him. He stood up and left the classroom.

"Be sure that you won't take back what you've said" Hiroto muttered to himself. Then he stood up and stared out the window

* * *

Next day

As usual Rayne's car waited for Hikari but this time Rayne just waited _patiently_ in their living room. "Butler Kim, can you please ask Hikari to hurry up!" Rayne asked, pissed.

"Right away Mr. Takeshima" Butler Kim bowed his head and left.

*knock*knock* "Ms. Hikari, Mr. Takeshima is waiting for you at the living room." Butler Kim said.

"Okay I'll come out in a minute" Hikari said. She didn't wake up early this morning because she fell asleep late at night thinking about what Hiroto was about to do if the bell hadn't rang. She gave up doing something new to her hair and went down the living room.

"Hey So-" Hikari was about to say something when she was interrupted by Rayne's glare. Rayne stood up and went to the door while Hikari followed silently.

When they were inside the car, Hikari can't help but glance up Rayne's expression but he was looking out the window.

"What did I do now?" Hikari thought. She recalled the happenings from the past, but came up with nothing. Then something flickered from her memory. ~~The time when Hikari…. ate his meal.~~ "So that's why he's acting like this! Hohoho! Hikari you're getting smarter and smarter every day!" she thought.

When Hikari entered her classroom she took her usual seat and then thought of a few things that will make Rayne forgive her. " Hmmm, I think I'll buy something for him… but what?" she thought. "What if I just buy him some food, that's what I took from him anyway but I don't know what food he likes." She continued to ponder until she came up with an idea.

"Yeah! Why not a cake? I'm sure everybody likes cake," Hikari shouted interrupting the class. "Oh Hikari, you're future would be a success because of the way you think! So smart!" she thought.

"Ms. Fukiyama, what the f*ck are you talking about? Don't you f*ckin' know that we are talking about this f*ckin' Human Anatomy? So can you please shut the f*ck up?" Mr. Yuu , the anatomy teacher, shouted. "Now listen to me if you don't want to be a stupid idiot! I don't like stupid idiots!" he added.

"What's his problem always saying the word f*ck. Is he even a real teacher?" Hikari asked Najika.

"I don't know either, I'm also a new student here remember?" Najika said.

"Oh right!" Hikari said.

"I'm so glad you didn't change a bit Hikari!" Najika giggled. "You're still as dumb as always, hehe just joking."

"You didn't change so yourself. You still lack the sense of humor. Hahaha" Hikari chuckled. Then they both giggled.

"Hey what's the matter with you f*cking students? I said shut the f*ck up! Stupid Idiots! You! Get me some Chips!" Mr. Yuu shouted.

When the bell rang the athletics teacher entered. He is a good looking guy, nice hair and good appearance. He has been teaching physical education for 3 years. But there is a problem, that teacher happened to be a … [vampire! Joke!] pervert! And the worst part is the new students doesn't know anything about him… yet.

"Good morning students" *smiles-sparkles* Teacher Chi Ta Ii. "My name is Mr. Chi Ta Ii, but you can call me Teacher Ta Ii," *winks-smile* he said. He looked at the female students obviously and shot another smile at them.

"I see familiar faces *winks* and I see new and gorgeous faces *another wink*" he said.

"This ecchi is already making his usual first move" one guy whispered.

"Yeah I've heard he's done _it_ with one of his students" the other one mumbled.

This was weird because they are in the front row, so obviously even if they whisper and mumble to each other as low as they can, their teacher can still hear them.

"YOU STUPID FU- ah.. I mean, ladies please proceed to the court right now. ^_^*sparkles*" Teacher Ta Ii said.

The female students left. "YOU IGNORANT STUDENTS! HOW DARE YOU SPREAD A FALSE RUMOR ABOUT ME!" Teacher Ta Ii shouted.

"We're sorry! Kyaa~~" the boys shouted.

Meanwhile, "Najika did you hear something?" Hikari asked.

"No, well aside from Ami's [a classmate of theirs which has breathing issues, she always has a cold so she breathes from her mouth and it makes an annoying sound] buzzing sound I didn't hear anything. Why?" Najika replied.

"Oh, well I thought I heard a cry of despair." Hikari said.

* * *

They arrived at the court; there were also other students who were having their P.E. class. "Huh? I thought we were the only one having athletics class at this time." A girl said.

"Yeah I thought so too, but do you know what class they are?" said the other.

"Ah I think they belong to class 1-A, look there's Hiroto and Rayne playing basketball." The girl replied.

The sound of Rayne's name made Hikari's head snap up. "Hey what's wrong Hikari?" Najika asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something," Hikari said. "Damn! I forgot about the peace offering for Rayne. I need to find someone who knows how to cook!" She thought.

"Hey Najika, by any chance, do you know how to cook?" Hikari asked.

"Do I look like I know how to cook?" Najika asked back.

"Oh I guess not, thanks anyway." Hikari said.

"Are you insulting me? You think I don't look like I know how to cook?" Najika asked.

"Well you look like you don't know how to cook so I just thought…-"Hikari babbled on.

"Well just to let you know, I do know how to cook," Najika said confidently.

"Oh so you can help me bake a cake?" Hikari asked.

"Uhm, I only know how to cook, I have no experience in baking." Najika said.

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway." Hikari said.

They sat on the bench, with their other classmates and watched the class 1-A play basketball. "Wooh!" the girls screamed when Rayne made a dunk. Then other hoots from the girls when Hiroto did a layup.

" Wow they are really good. I bet no one can beat them especially when they teamed up," Hikari thought.

"Woaw, he is awesome!" Najika murmured, but since she is very close to Hikari, Hikari heard what she said.

"Which one Najika?" Hikari asked.

"The good looking one." Najika said.

"Well they're both 2 good looking guys there, so can you please be more specific?" Hikari asked.

"The tall one with the reddish brown hair and serious expression" Najika said, still staring at him.

Hikari froze, even if she didn't look at who it is, she still knows him because there is only one person with that kind of characteristics in this school. It's…[the school dog, joke] Rayne, of course.

"Rayne?" Hikari asked

"Is that his name?" Najika asked.

"Uhm yeah," she said glumly.

"So how did you meet? Do you know what he likes? What's his favorite food? Tell me all about him!" Najika almost shrieked because of excitement.

* * *

Oh no, looks like Najika is showing some interest in Rayne. What would happen to Hikari and Rayne? Who would Hikari ask for help in making the cake and how would Hikari give the cake to Rayne in a situation like this?

HAHAHA! I love this Chapter the most! because of their stupid teacher [not the perverted one -_-]. hahaha. [pauline]

wahahaha! me too! I totally love this chapter, it's so funny! wahaha!

hey readers, did you notice their perverted teacher's name sounded like poop in tagalog? Chi Ta Ii... [ chi tae ] in short teacher Ta Ii [ tae ] wahahaha! what a name! woohoo! wahaha!

please help us reach 50+ reviews! wahaha!

Thank you so much for reading

ps. Rhoma: we will help you with the review thing! [otaku meeting!] haha! ^^, see you soon at school! :)

"Samita's eating a banana...again T.T poor banana! :((

{patriz}


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

Chapter 10

* * *

Before Hikari could answer, Teacher Ta Ii {pervert one} called their attention. "Students from class 4-A, specially the girls, *winks* come here near me." *smiles-sparkles*

"Oh before I forget, today I will be giving you your athlete uniforms. Please come with me to the locker rooms." Teacher Ta Ii said.

In the locker room, there was a box. The teacher opened it and then equally distributed the uniforms.

"So what do you think?" Teacher Ta Ii asked. "Well I-" one of the students tried to answer but the teacher interupted her.

"Oh wait let me guess, you don't like it..." Teacher Ta Ii paused. " Woah this teacher is good! He already knew what we were going to say!" the girl at the back murmured.

"Hey, stop murmuring! **YOU DON'T LIKE IT ... BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT!**" Teacher Ta Ii said. {toinks!}

"Well, I guess all the teachers here are not normal." Hikari thought. Then she looked glumly outside the window, then sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Najika asked. "Oh its nothing." Hikari said, although the tone of her voice didn't hide the sadness in it.

* * *

*Lunch Time*

Hikari didn't ate breakfast because she was in a hurry, but even so she only drank a can of Ponta as her lunch because she was so upset.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Hiroto asked. Hikari looked behind Hiroto and then said "Yes."

"If you're looking for Rayne, he's not here. You ain't gonna see him often because the student council is preparing for an upcoming festival." Hiroto said.

"Ah" Hikari replied, she was playing with the tintab of the Ponta. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Hiroto asked.

"I don't have the appetite to eat anything yet." Hikari said glumly. Hikari was looking down at the can, when Hiroto placed his finger on her chin and then lifted her face.

"Can you please eat some food before you get sick." Hiroto pleaded. Hikari sighed and then accepted teh melon bread {melon girl T.T} that Hiroto offered. She started nibbling on the side of the bread. "So do you want to tell me why you are like this?" Hiroto asked.

"Well, its because I can't find someone who knows how to cook...well bake actually." Hikari said. "Well why didn't you ask me?" Hiroto said.

Hikari looked at Hiroto with hopeful eyes. "Hey I know how to cook, but I'm not saying I'm good at it. So don't expect much." Hiroto said.

"Yay! You're so kind! Domo arigato!" Hikari cheered. She swallowed the whole melon bread that she was holding. "Well, I guess she has her appetite back! ." Hiroto thought.

* * *

When the bell rang, they stood up and left teh table. "Oh, hey! We'll do it tomorrow at the Lotus Feet Cake Shop." Hiroto said. "Oh okay!" ^3^ Hikari replied. Then she smiled.

"Thump-thump" Hiroto's heart beat accelerated. "Now thats the smile I have been waiting for." Hiroto thought. He waved at Hikari then left.

* * *

* The Next Day*

Hiroto was waiting for Hikari infront of the Lotus Feet Cake Shop. When Hikari arrived she wore a cute black dress which Hiroto noticed.

"You look lovely in that color." Hiroto commented. "Oh, thanks! Your not the only one who liked it." Hikari smiled but didn't reach her eyes. Hiroto noticed that, but he didn't bother to ask.

"Hey c'mon! Lets go in." Hiroto grabbed her hand and went inside the store.

"So what kind of cake do you want to make?" Hiroto asked. "Just the simple round one, lets just add some designs on it." Hikari said. "Okay lets begin." Hiroto said.

They measured and then mixed up the ingredients together. Hiroto broke the silence. "Hey, you never mentioned the reason why you want to make a cake in the first place." he asked. "Well- uhm I-" she paused. "Should I tell him that I'm going to give it to Rayne?" Hikari thought. Hiroto saw the expression in Hikari's face so he said... "Its okay if you don't want to talk about it." Hiroto said. "Come on, lets bake this thing." Hiroto changed the subject.

Hikari was a fast learner and not for long, the day ended.

"Bye Hiroto-kun! Arigato gozaimasu! See you at school!" Hikari said "No problem. See yah then!" Hiroto replied. Hikari skipped happily as she go her way to her house.

* * *

Monday

Hikari woke up really early to make a new cake for Ryane. She was really happy making the cake.

"Hmm.. I hope Rayne will like this." Hikari thought. "Thump-Thump"

"Waa! Why is my heart beating like this? Why am I this nervous? Its just a peace-offring cake, PEACE OFFERING! NOTHING ELSE!" those thoughts circled Hikari's mind.

*DING!* the sound of the oven snapped. Hikari's back into reality... She decorated teh cake and it came out very beautiful and delicious.

Hikari was really happy. She went to school with a big, huge, large {lahat na ei! XD} smile on her.

Meanwhile, Rayne was in school already and they are having a student council activity. So Hikari waited and waited and waited...and waited. When she went and leaned on the door to hear if the meeting was already over... the door opened.

*BANG!* the sound of her, falling down.

*PLOP!* her face went right into the cake she worked hard for. She could hear the student council members holding their laugh. "Ahaha! What a stupid girl!" one said. "Ahaha now we have a clown!" another one said.

Hikari heard all their insults. Hikari was about to cry...suddenly, Rayne kneeled and wiped with one finger, an icing in Hikari's face then tasted it. "Hmm, tastes good! Is it for me?" Rayne said. Hikari nodded. "But why are you giving me cake?" Before that, lets wash your face first." Everyone in the room dropped jaw. Hikari and Rayne walked silently through teh corridors until Hikari went inside the bathroom and washed her face.

Rayne was waiting outside.

Then they went over to a bench and sat. There was silence for quite some time.

"Ya! Hikari! Why did you suddenly lean at the door? Are you really that stupid? Chicken Head!" Rayne shouted, but Hikari didn't show anger on her face. Instead, she look delighted.

"Hikari! He said Hikari! It's the first time he called me by my first name!" Hikari thought.

"Ya chicken head!" Rayne shouted louder

"I'm not a chicken head!" Hikari shouted back.

"Then don't go around leaning on places where you show off your stupidity!" Rayne said.

"Hey stop calling me names! Hmpf!" Hikari shouted at Rayne and walked away, but Rayne suddenly called her.

"Hey wait! Hikari!" Rayne shouted. Hikari stopped.

"Ya, why did you make that cake anyway?" Rayne asked

"Ahh... ahmmm...cake? Well." Hikari was stuggering. "Well what?" Rayne said

"Well its a peace offering for you!" Hikari shouted.

"What? peace-offering? Why?" Rayne asked

"Well aren't you mad because I...I..I ate your meal last time?" Hikari said

"Ahahaha...what? ahahaha!" Rayne burst into laughter

Rayne was already at the back of Hikari.

"Why are you laughing? What's funny? Don't you know I woke up early to make that cake but I , MS stupid chicken head, caused a scene and ruined it! I feel so terrible right now and you're laughing!" Hikari said as tears filled her eyes.

Rayne hugged her and whispered. "I'm not gonna get mad at you easily, remember that Hikari." *Thump- Thump* their hearts were beating fast.

"Woah! What's this? Going all lovey-dovey huh?" Hiroto said.

"Wh-what are you saying! I'm showing Hikari my wrestling skills!" Rayne said, while strangling Hikari on the neck! {idiot! T.T}

"Hey, it hurts!" Hikari shouted

"See, I told you it works!" Rayne said

"Ahahahaha!" Hiroto burst into laughter

"Oh yeah Hiroto, we have a meeting at our club. We should go right now." Rayne said

"Ok, then see ya Hikari!" Hiroto said

"Bye Hiroto-kun and thanks for helping me the other day!" Hikari replied.

"See ya later chicken head!" Rayne said

"I'm not a chicken head! And I don't want to see you later idiot!" Hikari shouted.

Rayne and Hiroto walked while Hikari was watching their backs. *Thump-Thump*

"Uwaa that was close, Rayne! That was very close! No! This can't be...am I...am I falling in love? No, no, no, Najika likes him!" those were Hikari's thoughts.

* * *

End of Chapter 10!

Yey! Pauline is eating...{poop...joke!} melon bread...

Samita is watching her favorite show!

Please leave a review! XDD

more characters ...coming!

{patriz} -the greatest! XDDD


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura no Kiss

_psp incorporated_

†Chapter 11†

* * *

It was the 2nd week of October and leaves were scattered on the sidewalk. After what happened between Hikari and Rayne, she hasn't been joining Rayne on going to school. She always finds an excuse just to not be able to join him. So for the past few days Hikari has been walking… or if you prefer running her way to school and a consequence to that, she's always late.

"Sumimasen… please excuse me… for being late," Hikari panted.

The teacher sighed and said "Okay, please come in but this is your last warning Ms. Fukiyama. If this happens again I do not want to see your face in this classroom again!" [woah! Harsh!] Then Mr. Misaki, their homeroom teacher continued, "As I was saying class…"

"Psst! Hikari" Najika whispered. "Hey Hikari, how's it going on hooking me up with Rayne?" She asked. Najika was sitting behind Hiakri so she was forced to look back and answer Najika.

"Oh, uhm about that- Oow! Geez!" she was cut off when the teacher throw-ed her the board eraser. She rubbed the part of her head where she was hit. "I'll just talk to you later," Hikari muttered and faced front.

* * *

*Ding-Dong-Ding*

Hikari was walking on their aisle, lost in thought. " Hey! Wait up!" someone called up. She looked up and searched for that person.

"Hey wait!" It was Najika, when she reached her Najika was out of breath. "Phew! You walk fast. Anyway to continue our conversation a while ago, How are you going to hook me up with Rayne?" Najika asked.

"Uhm, I…" Hikari has been thinking about it all day. She hasn't figured out a way that would help Najika and Rayne be together without Rayne being angry at her. So she has no other choice. "will set a date between Rayne… and you." She said glumly.

" Oh my! That would be perfect!" Najika shrieked, obviously overjoyed.

"Yeah…" Hikari said dispirited but she still managed to let out a smile.

"Hey are you sick or something?" Najika asked. She noticed but the tone of her voice doesn't sound interested at all and Hikari noticed that.

"Nah, I'm dine. Uhm, you go ahead to the cafeteria, I'll catch up after I get some air," Hikari said. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

When Najika left, Hikari was left alone and she continued her slow pace, head low. Lost in thought, she accidentally bumped onto someone.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Hikari apologized.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hikari looked up and realized who she bumped onto. " Lookie here guys the wind decided to sweep a slut in front of us," Laughter burst out from behind as Akane snapped her fingers. "I'm warning you Fukiyama, stay away from our Rayne and Hiroto! Their ours!" Akane said as she tightened Hikari's necktie.

"Huh. Well that's odd, I don't see any of your names imprinted on Rayne's body, so what gives you the right to own him?" Hikari **thought**. In her case right now, she is not in the mood to fight. "Whatever! Just let me pass." Hikari said.

"Hmm, why would I?" Akane snorted, hands on her waist.

Hikari sighed and said. "Cause if you don't, one of your newly done cheeks would be unbalanced." She treathened.

Akane gasped. "Hmph," she turned her back to Hikari. "C'mon girls, I don't want to be seen with this slut here."

* * *

Hikari sighed and headed for the rooftop. She took in deep breaths, trying to relax. _What would I do? _She laid down on one of the bench there and closed her eyes. While her mind wonders through the happenings earlier she remembered her best friend. _Najika changed a lot . . ._

*****Flash Back*****

"Hikari-chan, look! The flowers we planted are growing!" Najika cheered. She was holding a plastic cup with seeds of sun flower and soil in it.

She found Hikari on the river bank, playing with her reflection on the water using a wooden stick. Najika noticed that Hikari was not in her usual high spirited behavior, so she decided to ask her.

"Hey, Hikari, what's wrong?" Najika placed the cup down and approached her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hikari sniffed. Although she didn't look up, Najika knew that Hikari was crying.

"Hey c'mon tell me. If you don't I won't give you my 'Hello Kitty' sticker collection." Najika bluffed.

Hikari smiled. "You don't need to; I won't be here next semester. We're moving someplace else. Momma said Papa's job was important to help me study in a good school. And Papa said we need to move someplace else because of his job." She sniffed and didn't move from where she sat.

It was silent for a few minutes; Najika sat beside Hikari and sighed. "Well, if that's the case then I think I should really give you my sticker collection. Think of it as a farewell gift." Najika said.

"Heh. I'm jealous. I wish I could be that positive." Hikari muttered. She was still looking at her reflection.

"Well, it can't be helped right? It involves your father's job." Najika said. She grabbed Hikari's hand and said, "C'mon lets go to the tree house and play."

* * *

Hikari didn't notice that she fell asleep. Something was bugging inside her nose and this woke her up. She opened her eyes to see who it was, but the sunlight gave her a hard time seeing.

"You have a booger on your nose," he said.

"Ah! Hiroto," Hikari said as she quickly sat up. She pressed her nose and blushed.

"Hah! I was joking! :)" Hiroto snickered. He was holding a long colorful feather. "So what are you doing here?" Hiroto asked as he sat beside her.

"Ah, I was just getting some fresh air…" Hikari answered, flexing her neck from her nap.

"Getting some fresh air huh? Or staying away from Akane?" Hiroto teased.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" Hikari asked hiding her face.

"Well," Hiroto paused "I happened to have a glimpse of it while I was in the hallway." He seemed to be hiding some joke because the tone of his voice.

"Huh, weird. I didn't see you there." Hikari said.

[A/N: The truth is, Hiroto was sleeping beside the drinking fountain [you might be thinking that he has the worst taste for sleeping… well I wouldn't blame ya. :D] and was awaken by the tone of Akane's voice. So he accidentally heard the conversation of Hikari and Akane.]

"So, what brings you here?" Hikari asked. She was playing with the Hiroto's feather.

"Well, I'm here ditching the afternoon class with you, Obviously." He laughed. "Besides I always go here every Tuesday afternoon…" Hiroto's voice broke.

Hikari looked at him and questions filled her head, but she didn't bother asking. She sensed that Hiroto doesn't want to talk about it. She checked the time and then sighed.

"I am boring you aren't I?" Hiroto asked.

"Nah, I'm just figuring out what excuse I will give to my teacher. These past few days I kinda used all of them. " Hikari said.

"Hmm…" Hiroto seemed to remember something. "Rayne told me about that, he said you're avoiding him or something." Hiroto guessed.

"No, I'm not avoiding him." Hikari denied. "I just want a morning walk." She lied. Although Hiroto already figured that out because Hikari sucked at lying.

"Heh," Hiroto grinned. "That's not what I heard."

"Well, whatever you heard, don't believe it." Hikari pointed out.

* * *

*ding-dong-ding*

Hikari stood up and sighed. "Well, that's my cue. I'm off. See ya later." She waved and headed towards the door.

"Hey wait! You really do have a booger on your nose!" Hiroto yelled.

Hikari looked back and she pressed her nose again. But this time a flash from Hiroto's camera blinded her.

Hiroto chuckled, he was looking at the picture and said. "A masterpiece. Now I'm saving this for Christmas." He let out a throaty laugh.

Hikari blushed. She grabbed her brush from her pocket. "Jerk!" Hikari threw the brush, but Hiroto dodged it. Unfortunately, there was a rubber mat behind Hiroto and the brush bounced back and hit her nose.

"Bwahaahhahaha!" Hiroto was rolling on the floor. "Haha, Geez! Because of you I'll die happy! Haha!" His eyes were budding with tears.

"Hmph." Hikari walked out of the scene. Obviously humiliated by what had happened.

* * *

*The Next Day*

In the morning Hikari faced her fear by joining Rayne in the limo. She sat on the farthest corner of the car, opposite to Rayne.

"Oh God, my heart is pounding like a nail!" Hikari thought. "How would I ask him about the date?"

She hasn't looked at Rayne's face yet, so she didn't know that Rayne was staring at her the whole time. "This girl is nuts," he thought.

Meanwhile, Hikari took in three deep breaths and told herself, "Okay, I can do this! It's for my best friend." She thought. She inhaled and opened her mouth…

* * *

Hmm, Looks like Hikari's having a hard time asking Rayne out. Does this have anything to do with the fact that he's asking him out for the sake of someone else? How IS she going to ask him out? And what would be Rayne's response? Find out on the Next Chapter. :D

Haha. Well, that's Chapter 11 everybody! Hope you've enjoyed it. We sincerely apologize for the super late updates of the Sakura no Kiss. It's just that the busiest days of every seniors life, which includes the thesis and other stuffs, all came crushing down on the same week. Anyway, all the rains gone and well, here comes the rainbow! Oh yeah! Rainbow Parteeee! C'mon Power Food Girls! Bring your costumes cause we're gonna partee. Oh yeah! \(*o*)/ :)) (pauline)

Melon girl T.T yeah! what she said! we would like to apologize...especially to Jared! (it's his birthday today! Happy BIrthday!) XDDD

thesis! T.T I would also like to greet Nimie! (a lemon author who likes Yaoi!) Watch out for his stories! Happy Birthday Nimie! {patriz}

Samita is eating a banana!


End file.
